The present invention relates to seating assemblies, and more particularly to an ergonomic seat assembly and method particularly well adapted for use in mobile platforms.
Mobile platforms, and particularly commercial aircraft, employ a plurality of seats arranged in rows. Typically, each row comprises two or more seats disposed adjacent one another. With many mobile platforms, and especially with commercial aircraft, passengers traveling on the mobile platform wish to perform work tasks such as using a laptop computer and various other tasks which are performed more easily in an upright seated position. Additionally, passengers, or even crew members, on a mobile platform often are required to sit for long periods of time. With many conventional aircraft seats, the occupant is only afforded a small range of seating positions between a relatively upright position and a reclined position. However, it would be of additional benefit to passengers and crew members if yet another seating position could be provided which takes the stress off the lower back of the passenger/crew member.
Another drawback with some seats used on commercial aircraft is that the seat back portion of the seat cannot be brought into a fully vertical position. With many seats typically used on mobile platforms, especially commercial aircraft, the seat back portion of the seat, when in its fully upright position, still assumes somewhat of a slightly reclined orientation, thereby taking up a small amount of space in the row behind a given seat. Accordingly, it would be of even further benefit if each seat on a mobile platform was able to have its seat back portion moved into a fully upright (i.e., fully vertically oriented) position. This would even better facilitate ingress and egress to the seats located behind a given seat.
The present invention is directed to a seat apparatus and method of forming same in which a leg support assembly is provided which allows the seat occupant to assume a more upright position while performing various tasks, such as working on a laptop computer. The leg rest assembly also alleviates stress and strain on the lower back of the seat occupant by accommodating a portion of the weight of the seat occupant.
In one preferred form the seat apparatus further includes linkage that enables a seat back of the seat apparatus to be drawn into a fully upright (i.e., fully vertical) position which further enhances ingress/egress to the seats positioned behind a given seat apparatus.
While the apparatus and method of the present invention is particularly well adapted for use in mobile platforms, it will be appreciated that the seat apparatus can be adapted for use in any structure where it is desired to provide individuals with a variety of seating positions to better facilitate various work tasks, as well as to provide additional seating comfort to the individuals.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.